


Sanft geschwungen deine Hüften ...

by DieLadi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotik, Lust
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Eine Sammlung erotischer Kurzgeschichten und Gedichte.





	1. Schön bist du

Schön bist du, mein Geliebter, schön wie die Gazellen, die sich lagern am Hange des Berges.

Schön bist du.

Schön bist du, wenn du dem Bade entsteigst wie einst die schaumgeborene Venus. Wenn das Wasser auf deiner Haut, so rein und fein wie gesponnene Seide, so glänzend wie der erste Morgen, den unser Herrgott einst geschaffen hat, in zarten Perlen hinab fließt.  
Wenn dein Haar die Frische und den feuchten Schimmer eines Morgentaus zeigt.  
Wenn dein Duft mich betört nach zarten Blüten, starkem Moschus, wildem Thymian.

Schön bist du, mein Geliebter, wenn du des Morgens aus dem Schlafe blinzelst. Wenn deine Augen, verschlafen noch und doch erwachend in der Freude, mich zu sehen und nah bei mir zu sein, funkeln wie die Sterne des weiten tiefen Alls.

Schön bist du, wenn du für mich tanzt. Mit sanften oder wilden, mit einschmeichelnden oder aufpeitschenden Klängen untermalt. Mit Bewegungen wie die geschmeidige Katze, die auf der Lauer liegt, um ihre Beute zu packen. Mit Grazie, mit Eindringlichkeit, mit Leichtigkeit.  
Wenn du das durchscheinende rot gefärbte Tuch, glänzend wie die Liebe eines hingebungsvollen Herzens, um deine Hüften gleiten lässt. Mich damit neckst und lockst und meine Lust entfachst.

Schön bist du, wenn meine Augen verschwimmen, wie ich dir zusehe, da ich von Begehren überflutet werde; wenn Lust durch meine Adern fließt und mich zum Kochen bringt. Wenn mein Herz schlägt, als hätte sich die Herde am Hange des Berges erhoben und würde nun fliehen vor der geschmeidigen Raubkatze. Wenn meine Kehle sich zuschnürt. Die Hitze mich glühen lässt.

Schön bist du, wenn du mich Küsst.  
Meinen Mund, mit Lippen so rot und so weich.

Schön bist du, wenn du mich küsst.  
Meinen Mund.  
Meine Schenkel.  
Meinen Schoss.

Schön bist du, wenn du mich liebst. Wenn Schweiß über unsere Körper fließt, unsere Laken benetzt; wenn dein Samen in meinen Schoss sich ergießt; wenn deine Stimme meinen Namen haucht, schreit, ächzt, flüstert.

Schön bist du, wenn du erschöpft neben mit liegst. Mich mit sanften Augen ansiehst. Voller Liebe. Voller Dankbarkeit und Sehnsucht und Wärme.

Schön bist du, wenn du bei mir bist.

Wenn du bist.

Einfach bist.


	2. Tom ist ja da

_Warnung: Character Death_  
  
  
  
...................................................  
  
  
  
  
Langsam kippte die Leiter. Nick lachte, denn er war sich sicher, dass Tom sie halten würde.  
  
Tom hatte ihn immer gehalten. Beschützt. Gestützt. Aufgefangen.  
  
Und Nick hatte nicht einen Moment lang Furcht. Tom war ja da.  
  
  
  
-  
  
  
  
Tom hielt die Leiter nicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund reagierte er nicht schnell genug. Nun ja, er hatte Heu im Kragen seines Hemdes, das kitzelte. Er hatte ein Lachen auf den Lippen, immerhin hatte Nick so herrlich rumgealbert, während er die Handvoll Stroh von Heuboden herab auf ihn warf. Er hatte einen Blick zum Scheunentor gehabt, man musste sich ja vergewissern, dass Nicks Vater nicht gerade kam und die von ihnen angerichtete Strohschlacht sah, immerhin sollten sie das Zeug ja ordentlich stapeln und nicht in alle Winde verstreuen.  
  
  
  
Tom also hielt die Leiter nicht.  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
Langsam kippte sie. Einen winzigen Augenblick lang stand sie beinahe senkrecht und verharrte dort, als müsse sie es sich erst überlegen, ob sie vielleicht einfach wieder zurück fallen sollte und gegen die Bretter des offenen Heubodens krachen, und alles wäre gut. Oder ob sie wirklich in die andere Richtung, auf die offene Deele kippen solle und nach einem weiten Schwung mit Nick, der immer noch lachte, auf den Boden knallen sollte. Auf den Steinboden.  
  
  
  
Nun, wenn sie wirklich überlegte, und wer weiß schon ob Leitern so etwas tatsächlich tun, dann entschied sie sich für letzteres.  
  
Der Boden war weit, die Leiter lang und als Nick es endlich kapierte, schrie er auf. Tom hörte den Schrei, blickte sich um, während ein winziges Strohhälmchen ihm ins rechte Auge piekste, und schnappte entsetzt nach Luft. Dann rannte er los.  
  
Seine Schritte hallten auf dem Steinboden. Seine Hände griffen ins Leere.  
  
  
  
Nick fiel.  
  
  
  
Das Krachen und Splittern der Leiter war kein schönes Geräusch.  
  
Geradezu unerträglich aber war das dumpfe „Plump!“, das Nicks Körper machte, als er aufprallte. Der kleine stöhnende Schrei, der Nick entkam.  
  
Tom Schrie lauter.  
  
  
  
„Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Nick! Oh, verdammt!“  
  
  
  
Er kniete hilflos neben Nick, dessen Kopf mit voller Wucht auf dem harten Stein aufgekommen war.  
  
Und er starrte einen Moment lang hilflos auf das Blut, dass in einem kleinen Rinnsal unter dessen Kopf hervor floss und in einer Vertiefung im Boden einen kleine Pfütze bildete.  
  
Er wollte Nick in die Arme nehmen, aber er traute sich nicht.  
  
Er schluchzte und schrie.  
  
Um sie herum rannten hektisch Leute.  
  
Jemand lief los, um Nicks Vater zu holen. Ein anderer telefonierte nach dem Rettungswagen.  
  
Doch Tom sah und hörte nichts, er sah nur Nick.  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
Es tut weh, dachte Nick. Es tut so weh!  
  
Doch - es kann nicht schlimm sein, Tom ist ja da.  
  
„Hab keine Angst“, hörte er Tom flüstern.  
  
„Hab ich nicht“, wollte Nick antworten. Doch es kam nur ein Husten.  
  
Nun, er hatte wirklich keine Angst. Tom war ja da!  
  
  
  
„Hab keine Angst“, flüsterte Tom wieder. „Denk … dank an was schönes!“  
  
  
  
Etwas schönes! Nick stöhnte, als er sich bewegen wollte, also ließ er das lieber.  
  
Etwas schönes.  
  
Tom.  
  
  
  
Tom war schön. Oh Mann und wie!  
  
  
  
„Denk an … letzten Sommer, am See!“, flüsterte Tom erstickt und etwas salziges, nasses tropfte auf Nicks Lippen.  
  
Oh.  
  
Tränen.  
  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
Letztes Jahr am See. Ja, das war schön gewesen. Mehr als das …  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Sie sind allein. Der See liegt mitten im Wald, meilenweit vom nächsten Dorf entfernt. Hier kommt nie jemand her.  
  
Toms Motorrad steht auf dem Waldweg.  
  
Sie haben eine Decke unter den Bäumen ausgebreitet und ein bisschen was zu Essen mitgebracht.  
  
  
  
„Oh Mann, das ist herrlich!“, hallt Toms Stimme über den See. Seine tiefe, samtene Stimme, die Nick unter die Haut geht.  
  
„Komm doch auch rein!“  
  
„Gleich“,ruft Nick und bleibt doch noch einen Augenblick auf der Decke sitzen.  
  
Sein Blick gleitet über den Körper des Mannes, der dort bis zu den Hüften im Wasser steht. Der so unglaublich heiß aus sieht. Mit dem Wasser auf der Haut noch heißer. Und der unglaublichwerweise ihn will.  
  
  
  
Ihn, den kleinen, schlaksigen Nick.  
  
Er findet ihn süß, hat er gesagt. Niedlich. Frech. Und sexy. Na, bis zum „frech“ leuchtet Nick die Sache ein. Aber sexy?  
  
Er schaut an sich herunter.  
  
„Mmmpf.“  
  
  
  
Aber Tom besteht darauf. Er, Nick, sei sexy. Auf seine ganz besondere Nick- Weise.  
  
Na, nem geschenkten Gaul … denkt Nick und grinst.  
  
  
  
Tom dagegen ist wirklich hieß.  
  
Nicks Blick gleitet von dem kräftigen und doch schlanken Hals über den Musculus pectoralis major (heilige Scheiße!) bis zu dem wohldefinierten Musculus rectus abdominis. Bescheuert klingender Name für etwas, was so gut aussieht. Bauchmuskeln. Toms Bauchmuskeln.  
  
  
  
„Komm rein!“, ruft Tom erneut.  
  
„Nö, komm raus!“, ruft Nick. Und grinst weiter.  
  
  
  
„Na warte!“, ruft Tom. Und er kommt tatsächlich aus dem Wasser und stürzt sich auf Nick. Nass ist er und kalt. Nick quiekt.  
  
  
  
Doch dann spürt er, wie sein Glied sich erhärtet, als Tom sich an ihm reibt.  
  
„Lass mich …“, schnauft er, „… dich …“  
  
Und er drückt Tom sanft auf die Decke. Die jetzt auch ein bisschen nass ist, aber was sollt.  
  
„Du bist kalt“, flüstert Nick. Lass mich dich wieder heiß machen.“  
  
Tom lacht liebevoll.  
  
„Lass dich nicht aufhalten, Frechdachs.“  
  
  
  
Tom liegt vor ihm auf der Decke, schön wie ein griechischer Gott. Wie die fleischgewordene Inkarnation von Lust.  
  
Sex auf zwei Beinen, wie man so sagt.  
  
Nick kniet zwischen seinen geöffneten Beinen.  
  
Er beugt sich vor und beginnt, mit den Lippen, mit der Zungen über Toms Hals zu wandern.  
  
Tiefer.  
  
Vom Hals zur Brust.  
  
  
  
Sanft gleitet die Zunge um Toms rechte Brustwarze. Tom stöhnt leise, verhalten.  
  
Nick spürt nun Toms … äh … Schwanz. Nenn es einfach beim Namen, sagt er sich. Schwanz.  
  
Wie er härter wird. Feucht. Luströpfchen, die Nicks Bein benetzen.  
  
  
  
Er schwingt sich über Toms linkes Bein und drückt seinen Hintern gegen dessen Oberschenkel. Tom bäumt sich auf, stöhnt immer noch.  
  
  
  
Nick kniet nun wieder zwischen Toms Beinen und beginnt, seinen Bauch zu küssen. Zu schlecken. Zu knabbern.  
  
Was für ein Gefühl. Knallharte Muskeln, samtweiche Haut. Vor ihm ausgebreitet wie ein Büfett der Köstlichkeit.  
  
Nicks Herz bumpert wie verrückt.  
  
  
  
„Oh Gott“, flüstert Tom.  
  
Nick verkneift sich diesmal den Spruch: ‘Nö, lass mal, kannst mich Nick nennen!’ Er ist zwar der Meinung, dass ein bisschen Lachen beim Sex eher würzt als schadet.  
  
Aber diesmal nicht. Das hier ist ernst. Das ist nicht nur Sex.  
  
  
  
Also, na ja, das ist schon Sex. Wunderbarer, unfassbar lustvoller Sex.  
  
Aber eben nicht nur.  
  
  
  
Das ist Liebe.  
  
  
  
Scheiße, ja, er liebt Tom.  
  
  
  
„Ich liebe dich, Tom.“  
  
  
  
Oh. Fuck. Er hat es jetzt laut gesagt.  
  
  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, sagt, nein, wimmert Tom.  
  
Nick grinst erfreut.  
  
Tom hat es auch gesagt!  
  
Oh Mann, das Leben ist herrlich, oder?  
  
  
  
Seine Zunge hat das dringende Bedürfnis, ihren Teil dazu beizutragen.  
  
Also lässt Nick sie machen. Er schleckt langsam und genüsslich über Toms Schwanz.  
  
  
  
Er nimmt in zwischen die Lippen und saugt sanft, leckt liebevoll.  
  
Lässt die Zunge kreisen und dann …  
  
  
  
Oh Fuck …  
  
  
  
Die Geräusche, die Tom macht …  
  
  
  
„Nick, ich …“  
  
  
  
…komme, denkt Nick.  
  
  
  
Genau. Tom bäumt sich ein weiteres mal auf, und sein Samen, sein heißes, sprudelndes Leben ergießt sich in Nicks Mund, läuft sein Kinn herunter. Nick schnauft, hustet, und lächelt.  
  
Erstaunlicherweise nicht eklig oder so …  
  
Im Gegenteil. Es macht ihn an.  
  
  
  
Er schwingt sich wieder über Tom, drückt sich fest an ihn. Reibt sich an ihn.  
  
Noch ein bisschen, und … oh … oh Mann … oh Jaaaa!  
  
Auch Nicks Lust sprudelt über, er ergießt sich, klebrig, warm, zwischen ihren beiden Körpern.  
  
Da liegen sie nun. Eng aufeinander.  
  
Schnaufend, erschöpft. Glücklich.  
  
  
  
Das Leben ist einfach zu schön.  
  
  
  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
Das Leben war kurz.  
  
  
  
Tom weinte hemmungslos. Der Rettungswagen war immer noch nicht da, und Nick bewegte sich nicht mehr. Die Blutlache war erschreckend groß.  
  
  
  
Warum weinte Tom nur?  
  
Nick verstand es nicht. Es tat ihm nichts weh, nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich warm und geborgen.  
  
Bei Tom.  
  
Er wollte ihn fragen, konnte aber kein Wort heraus bekommen. Nur ein Husten.  
  
Aber es tat nicht mehr weh.  
  
  
  
Warum war Tom so verzweifelt?  
  
Es war doch alles gut!  
  
Das Leben war doch schön?  
  
Das Leben …  
  
… war …  
  
  
  
… zu Ende?  
  
  
  
Aber das war okay …  
  
  
  
… denn …  
  
  
  
Tom war doch da!  
  
  
  
Tom war bei ihm.  
  
Also was auch immer geschah.  
  
  
  
Tom war doch da.


End file.
